Fault's Night
by Beni-kun
Summary: You're there, looking at me with desire...with lust. I take a drink out of my alcoholic drink, my eyes still locking with your own. I see you get up slowly, making your way towards me... A oneshot...and it's yaoi. Don't like, don't read!


Just a one-shot I thought up while bored at school. XD It's yaoi, as usual...so don't read...DEFINITELY don't read if you don't like yaoi. You'll find out why. ;)

Please if you read review! I'd appreciate it loads:D

Disclaimer: I don't own any SNK characters mentioned in this fic...

Warning(s): Yaoi...stuff related to that...so beware! X3

And...don't ask about the title...I dunno how I got it but it just seemed to fit the fic...somehow.

Fault's Night

You're there, looking at me with desire...with lust. I take a drink out of my alcoholic drink, my eyes still locking with your own. I see you get up slowly, making your way towards me. You smile, and I get up to greet you. I greet you with a hug, our aromas mix together for an instant.

"You look good." I say as I part the hug. You look me up and down, then smile.

"You, too." You respond, running your finger nails down the side of my face. I like it when you do that...it makes me shiver inside...makes me want you even more. I see you looking over to the dance floor. I know what you want to do.

"Want to dance?" You ask as I take the last drink of the alcoholic drink. I only smile, taking hold of your waist while I put down a 5 dollar bill on the counter. We start to walk over to the dance floor, with everyone else there...Kami, I haven't felt like this ever since I convinced Kyo to come with me here, and we had actually danced. Now it all comes back to me...the shiver that runs up and down my spine as we get on the dance floor, the feel of everyone's body close to ours...the feel of your body there, rubbing up against my own...the rhythm...the emotion. In the dim dancing lights, I see your body glistening with sweat, and the look in your eyes...

After a couple of songs, you motion me out of the dance area, and we go outside, where it's cool. I smile slightly, wrapping my arms around you. You sigh, kissing my neck.

"That was fun...but now, we need time to ourselves, don't you think?" You bring your face closer to my own, our lips brush past each other for an instant before they lock in place. At first, it's nothing more than a kiss, but as we part for air, you look into my eyes for an instant, then our lips are together once more. Your hands go around my neck, deepening the kiss. Our mouths open, both allowing access into each other...you push me against the wall, and I let you explore my mouth as our tongues clash together, our mouths almost molding together. I feel your body so close to my own, your hips grinding against my own as we make out.

After a while, we stop, while I make marks on your delicate neck. I realize that you're shivering, but you don't want to ruin the moment. I kiss you once more, then look you in the eye.

"Want to go inside now? Or would you prefer if I took you else where?" I ask. Your teeth chatter. I press you closer to me, and you give off a quivery breath.

"What ever you like." You manage. We're already walking to my car as you say this. I unlock the car, and open the door for you. You go in quickly, while I shut the door, and make my way around to the other side. I get in, turning on the car while you turn up the heat. I only smile, then put the car in reverse. We head out, with you sitting down in the car next tro me, still trying to get warm.

"I had a good night." You suddenly say. I look at you briefly, then back to the road.

"It's not over yet," I tell you, "want to come to my house for a while?" I ask.

"Of course." You answer. I know where this will end...why does it always end this way? Why do I enjoy it so much?

We get to my house, and you get out of the car in awe. I show you around, and we talk about things...then we sit down for coffee.

"This is weird." You say suddenly, laughing slightly behind your coffee cup.

"What?" I smile, putting down my cup.

"Coffee after a few alcoholic drinks." You raise your eyebrows slightly.

"Oh," I begin to laugh, "that." I look at you, admiring you.

"Dieu, I feel so sleepy..." You murmur as you lean back onto the couch. I suddenly have an idea. I stand, extending my hand towards you.

"Come on." I look into your eyes.

"What?" You look confused for a moment.

"I'm gonna show you something." I motion upstairs. You take my hand, and stand. I lead you upstairs and into my room. I'm still trying to think of what to show you as you walk in. I shut the door behind me slowly. The room is dim, yet romantic in a way.

"What did you want to show me?" You stand, looking around. I smirk, then wrap my arms around your waist.

"This." I plant a kiss on your lips. I part it slowly, pulling you closer to me.

"You interested in more?" I murmur beside your ear. You almost sound like you're giggling before you say,

"Now I am." You lean up to kiss me. I capture your lips in a deep passionate kiss. I hear a slight moan from your throat as I go deeper into your mouth, that passionate kiss turning into an almost furious desperate kiss. I can tell you like it...the way your body responds to my touches...

I part the kiss for a moment to take in some air, then proceed once more into making you all mine. I slowly back you up until we reach the foot of my bed. You loose balance slightly, I guide you slowly into the bed, still kissing you. Once in the bed, I pull my hands up and entangle them into your hair, as you're doing the same to my own.

I want yo make you desperate...so I don't make another move. I feel your hands slowly come down, you slip them under my shirt, desperately wanting to feel skin against skin. I part the kiss, then straddle you as I sit up to take off my shirt. This is what you want, isn't it? I feel your eyes on me, the I look at you. You lick your lips seductively as I unbuckle my pants, but only get this far because I want to feel your desperation. I lean in to kiss you again. This time the kiss is more desperate, yet still passionate. This time I slip my hands under your shirt, and slowly lift it up, caressing you along the way. I part the kiss for a moment to take off your shirt. I start kissing your neck, my hands slowly moving down to your waist...where I know you want to be touched. I unbuckle your belt, then unzip your pants. We're still sitting up, I realize so I lean you back down and help you with your pants. You laugh slightly as I smile, slowly pulling down your pants along with your underwear.

"When is it my turn?" You ask.

"When I'm done with you." I smirk, moving my hand slowly toward your length. I begin to caress it slowly, my lips and mouth ache to touch it...devour it, but I resist it for the moment. You close your eyes, moaning slightly. I lick my lips to moisten them a little as I continue to caress you now more quickly. I can't resist any longer...

I lean down, and touch it briefly with my lips. I feel your eyes on me as I place my burning lips on your length. I slip it into my mouth, savoring your for a moment. Your hands, I feel them caressing my hair gently. As I take you inside my mouth...in and out faster. I feel that you're close to ejaculation...and I want to savor it all...

Moments later, after a loud moan, my mouth is filled with you. I swallow it all, then slowly take you out of my mouth, saliva mixed with your semen string out almost like melted cheese. I move up slowly, brushing my lips against your erected nipples. I nibble on them for a while before going up to place my mouth on your lips. You seem to eager to get a taste of my mouth...

You part the kiss, then roll on top of me.

"_C'est mon tour_." You whisper in seductive French. I can only bite my lip as your hands slip under my pants. I feel my erection freed now as you expose it and slip off my pants.

"Mmm..." I hear you as your hands slide up and down on it roughly. Kami, I should've brought lubrication closer to us. I groan as your hands play with it, almost in expertise. I close my eyes.

I find myself in complete bliss as I feel your mouth, almost feverishly devour it completely. Your tongue working with your movements...I loose control, my hands are in your hair, pushing your head down lower, completely changing your rhythm. I open my eyes, wanting to meet yours...

"Ash..." I let your name escape my mouth. I swear I can feel that you've smirked. I feel that I'm going to come soon...I want to swallow it all...want you to feel as I am feeling somehow. It surprises me when your finger sudden;y slips inside me. My whole body tenses...that shiver returns. Kami, it's been a while since I felt this feeling. Another moan escapes my mouth, and I realize that my hands have since then left your hair, and are clinging to the sheet below us.

You insert another finger while still sucking on me. Oh, Kami I'm going to come sooner than I thought. I explode inside your mouth, moaning...saying your name in-between my teeth. You take me out of your mouth, and do the same as you leave...slipping your fingers out of me. I would've hoped that it was something else that was inside me.

You kiss me roughly, laying on top of me to rub our genitals together. I place my hands on your bottom, intensifying the touch...the friction.

I roll us over, and find that your hands are entangled in my hair. We part the kiss for air, and I slowly position you. Your legs are spread apart, signaling that you, too are ready. I want to be bale to still kiss you...so I go for a position that allows deep penetration and access to your beautiful lips.

I look at you, your eyes are almost dreamy as you look into my own. I'm sure you've never experienced this position before...I want to surprise you...to pleasure you...I want to hear my name come out of your beautiful, delicate lips.

I position myself, keeping my eyes on your face. I want to see your expression. I lift you up slightly as I stand on my knees, and enter you slowly. I hear a deelicate moan escape through your throat. Your hands clenched on the thin sheet beneath us. I stop midway, and exit you slowly. Your expression relaxes for a moment, with your eyes still shut tightly. I go in once more, but this time I go in faster, and harder. A louder moan escapes through your lips and I see you clench the sheet tighter.

I carefully position myself, bending my legs back. I feel you looking at me, a bit puzzled. I hear you breathing still quite rapidly. I get closer, deepening the entrance inside of you. You moan again, trying to help me get closer to you. I lean forward as best as I can, managing to kiss your lips...enter your mouth. I move around inside of you, it makes you squirm beneath me. I part the kiss to slide out, just enough to penetrate you again.

I hear you faintly whisper my name. I want to hear it louder. I lean forward again, biting at the delicate skin on your neck as I slide in and out of you...you're so tight right now, I'd almost like to think that you've lost your virginity to me. I hear myself moan, and I feel that this turns you on even more. I capture your lips roughly, biting them feverishly. I hear my name, finally. It escapes your throat almost like a moan. Your hands that have been trying to find a place to settle, finally do so at my back. Your nails digging into my skin. You run them slowly down my back...scraping my skin...

I pull out too far, and slip out. You notice, relaxing finally. I smirk, then decide to put you in the classic position. You're on your hands and knees, awaiting my entrance.

"On your elbows." I tell you. You obey this order, and rest your upper body on your elbows. You seem a bit uncomfortable, but this will allow me a deeper penetration...it's what you want, isn't it? I hardly have the need to spread your cheeks...I reach for something, anything to make it a smoother penetration. My hands stumble upon Vaseline. I rub some on my erection, then prepare myself to enter you.

I go inside you more smoothly, for which I know you're enjoying. I lean against your back, then begin to penetrate you harder...faster. Through the noises of our bodies colliding, I hear my name being called softly.

"Benimaru...Beni..."

"Ash." I gasp, hugging you tighter to my own body. My lips kiss the burning skin on your back...your body glistening with sweat...

"Mphh!" You moan louder as I take you in my hand and begin to caress you in the same rhythm as my penetrations.

I never thought you could be so much fun...so much pleasure...Somehow I desire for you to take over...for us to switch places.

It was in a matter of moments that you and I...we come almost at the same time. I give the last few penetrations while still resting on your back. The sound of our breaths, gradually slowing. I slip out of you, watching as your tired body rests on the bed. You lay down on your stomach. I lay down beside you, wrapping my arm around you slightly while prompting my head up on my elbow.

You turn your head to face me. I smile lightly while you sigh in relaxation with a small smile on your face. Your cheeks are flushed, which makes you look even more irresistible. I move my free hand toward your face, removing a few strands of hair from your face.

"What now?" I ask you, caressing your cheek.

"_Rien_..." You answer in French, closing your eyes slowly.

"Tired?" I ask, moving closer toward you.

"_Oui, oui_." You laugh slightly. Of course...after a night with me, why wouldn't you be tired?

"Let's sleep..." You murmur.

"_Hai_." I yawn, reaching over toward the light. It goes off, then Iget back to hugging you. Our bodies sticky from moments ago...

I manage to find the sheet and cover it over us.

"_Bon nuit_." You murmur.

"Night." I whisper back as I kiss your hair. You liked it, right? But was it all just sex tonight? I am trying to convince myself that it's not just the sex...because I love you...do you know that? Do you love me as much as I do...?

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

All right...a night full of passion, ne? heheheh So...anyway, if you haven't figured it out yet...it's between Beni and Ash. I put this in that other thingy...second person or something like that? Meh, I always get confused with which one is which. lol

Anyway, if you liked it, please review. I need the feedback:3


End file.
